


Apple for the Teacher

by karinms



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinms/pseuds/karinms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz, apple, newspaper, teacher's pet and laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple for the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to my own Challenge # 1044 at TtH.  
> I picked Oz and the words: apple, newspaper, teacher’s pet & computer. However, I changed ‘computer’ to ‘laptop’. It fit better. It’s a Drabble-and-a-half.  
> Written/Published 28 Sep 2005.

Daniel Osbourne, or Oz as his friends calls him, entered the campus hangout called The Lunatic Café. He greeted the members of his pack as well as the students he recognized from class. He had only been a member of the Thronnos Rokke Clan for a short while but had already made some friends. Including the older man sitting at a table near the back.

Richard Zeeman, the local Wolf King, lowered the newspaper he had been reading. He felt the presence of a young wolf approaching him and looked up to see Oz.

Neither man said a word as Oz took a seat at the table. Oz ordered a coffee, powered up his laptop to check his emails and put a red apple next to Richard’s coffee-cup.

Richard smiled, picked up the gift and said: “Teacher’s pet”. He took a bite and returned to his reading. Oz just smiled.


End file.
